


New Beginnings (The Wheels on the Bus)

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley has some unexpected news for Colin</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings (The Wheels on the Bus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



“Bradley, I’m sorry but I didn’t understand a word of what you just said. Start again from the beginning.”  
  
Colin couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend who was practically bouncing around the room. It had been a while since he had seen Bradley this animated and he loved it.  
  
“Well, I’ve got a new job. Or rather, I’ve decided what I’m going to do next.”  
  
This time, Colin’s grin was so wide his cheeks were aching. This was the best news that he’d heard for a long time.  
  
“That’s fantastic! I was getting a bit worried that it was taking you so long to pick something. Which project have you picked then?”  
  
“I’m going to be…”  
  
Colin had to resist the urge to hit his boyfriend when he paused for effect. Honestly, Bradley could be such a drama queen sometimes. “Yes?!”  
  
“… a bus driver!”  
  
Colin nearly fell over in shock. Whatever he had been expecting as an answer, it hadn’t been that. A bus driver? Was Bradley high or drunk?  
  
“A bus driver? Bradley, what about those options that you were considering? There were those TV pilots, the independent film or that bit part in whatever that big budget studio film was. What about one of those?”  
  
“I couldn’t decide about them though. I couldn’t make my mind up which was the right one for me.”  
  
“At this point did it really matter? Any of those roles would have been great for you! I swear, people are going to start wondering if you’re alive or not. Really Bradley, a bus driver? I just don’t understand it.”  
  
“What’s to understand? Being a bus driver is a perfectly respectable career.”  
  
Colin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I know it’s a perfectly respectable career but you already have a perfectly respectable career. One that you spent four years studying for at Central and that you’re getting job offers for. Great job offers! Why would you give all that up to be a bus driver?”  
  
“Well I did think about being one of those tour guides that we saw in Oxford last week. You know, the ones that were going around in period costume but then I decided that wasn’t a good idea.”  
  
Colin didn’t say anything, just rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, Bradley saw him.  
  
“What? However appealing the idea is to both of us, I can’t just spend all my time naked in your bed as your willing sex slave.”  
  
Colin couldn’t actually see anything wrong with that idea. In actual fact, it sounded pretty bloody brilliant. Voicing his approval probably wouldn’t go down well at all though. Not that it mattered as Bradley was still talking.  
  
“That’s why being a bus driver is so perfect. I mean, it’s just driving the bus between Stansted airport and Victoria station. Its shift work and I wouldn’t be in LA all the time. But do you know what really convinced me it was the right decision? The bus I’ll be driving is called Excalibur. Isn’t that perfect? I have to go and call mum to tell her the good news.”  
  
Colin could do nothing but look on in a mix of shock and horror as Bradley kissed him and then danced out of the room humming. _Actually humming._ Several times over the years that they had been together, Colin had worried about Bradley’s sanity but not it was official.  
  
He had a raving lunatic for a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/161001.html)


End file.
